Trivergent
by juliamarie13
Summary: Tris goes into the room instead of Caleb. David's in the room, except when they release the memory serum it affects everyone. Including Tris. Tobias finds her after meeting his mother and soon, they find out what's wrong. He's an complete alien to her. Trying to find her way of life she discovers and tries things she would never have done before. (Like going on a date with Peter fo
1. Chapter 1: Tris

**All Rights to Veronica Roth, I don't own any of the charectors (unless I make any new ones or anything) ANYWAY yeah copyright and all that stuff don't sue me blah blah blah, disclaimer rights and all that good stuff! :D now read!**

I don't know if I'll be able to shoot David but I have to get past him. I know I have to shoot him because it's the only way. I try to distract him with conversation. ''How could you even think about erasing hundreds of peoples memories? Just for your stupid project!'' ''It's for a greater good and I thought you would understand that Tris'' He's talking calmly and evenly while my heart is racing knowing what will happen if I fail. ''This memory serum is very potent, everyone will be affected. It will be better for them." I think to myself ''Everyone?'' But I don't have time to contemplate it right now. I raise my gun and aim. But he already knows what I'm trying to do and shoots me in my leg. My body screams with pain, I try to ignore it. I shoot at his lower chest knowing he might die but I need to take that risk. Everyone is counting on me. His screams seem to pierce me but I run to the device. Matthew's voice appears in my head telling Caleb the numbers. I press the green button. No going back now. The guards burst into the room, they try to make their way towards David but the serums already affecting them. At the same time I feel this heavy feeling in me. Everything is becoming hazy. ''What's happening'' I think to myself. Now David's voice is in my head ''Everyone will be affected.'' I look around trying to remember why I'm here. I remember holding a gun to a young man but I can't remember his name. Everything seems like it's fading but there's nothing I can do. Memories pop into my mind, but disappear just as fast. I slump against the wall, groaning. My eyesight tinged red slowly begins to fade, I take one last look around as everything goes black.

I wake up and look around. I'm in a room. A man in a wheelchair is slumped up against the back side of it. '''Where am I? What happened to this place?'' Slowly rising I try to remember anything but nothing comes. As soon as I start to rise, I feel a sharp pain in my left leg. Looking down I see blood all over my leg. '''What happened?''' I try to remember again, but nothing comes.

I slowly lift myself and limp towards the door. I see people that look like guards slumped over just like the man in the wheelchair. '''Did I do that?'' walking into the hallway I see a girl. She has blond hair with some dark streaks and blue eyes. She's arguing with the guards to let her through. Then she see's me, I have the slight feeling that I've seen her before but she's still unfamiliar. She runs to me and hugs me yelling ''Great job! You did it!'' I try to ask her what exactly I did and who she is but she pulls my hand out of the hallway. ''Tobias will be here any minute, you don't want to be late for him.'' She shares a knowing smile that I don't respond to. ''Who's Tobias?'' I think but I've decided to just wait for someone who will answer my questions clearly.

Outside it's very cold but we don't need to wait long until a truck drives up. I cover my eyes as the headlights blind me. As soon as the truck stops a young man probably no more than 18 or 19 steps out and starts running towards me. He yells ''Tris!"' and I look behind to see if someones there when he suddenly right in front of me. He goes in to kiss me and a range of thoughts go through my head from ''What's happening?'' to ''Maybe he'll answer my questions.'' to ''Who the hell does he think he is?'' As soon as he kisses me, warmth floods through my body and I forget the pain in my leg. The kiss, this person himself seems so familiar and the it feels like the memory is right in my grasp when I remind myself ''I don't know him!"' My hand reaches up and slaps his face. Hard. He pulls away immediately surprised. The slap mark on his cheek is bright red against his skin.

Another person steps out of the car. She also looks surprised as she jogs towards me. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looks about my age when a jolt goes through me. ''What is my age?'' This frightens me. Why don't I know my own age? The man named Tobias says ''What was that for Tris?'' I think to myself, ''Is my name Tris?'' Yet like everything else I can't remember. I have a million questions swirling in my head but the only thing that comes out is ''Who are you?'' His face suddenly shifts, now looking alarmed. He says ''Tris! What are you talking about?'' ''Do I know you?'' I ask him because the feeling that I know him is so strong yet I don't know where it comes from. He suddenly glances down ''Oh my God! Your leg!" Now that he mentions it, pain flares through me.

Abruptly, he picks me up and carries me and since I can't walk very well right now I let him. He goes inside and somehow finds his way into a hospital. Nurses are everywhere but are moving slowly, confusion on their faces. He lays me down on a cot and talks to a nurse. The other person that got out of the truck, the young girl, kneels next to me. As soon as I decide to start asking her questions, a nurse comes and wheels me away. They give me a shot which makes everything inside me go numb. This feeling, the faces, everything I see and feel all seem familiar but where the memory should be is nothing. Replaced by empty spaces. And for the second time today, everything goes black.

**please please please leave a response or review, even if u absolutely despise it! Just tell me so I at least know someone is reading because I'm not sure if I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2: Tris

I hear a conversation, slightly muffled at first. Everything begins to clear. I open my eyes slowly. all the lights are off. I slowly rise and get out of bed. I have no idea where to go, but my feet take over leading me somewhere.

I walk inside and in the room is a bunch of beds where some people are sleeping. I see the girl that knelt next to my cot and the one who first found me in the hallway. I look for the man and find him sitting on a bed with his face in his hands. I just decided against walking up to him and asking him all my questions when he lifts his head up and sees me. No turning back now. He looks intently at me ''Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital Tris?'' ''I had a couple of questions and I somehow found this room. I was wondering if you could answer them for me.'' ''Sure, do you want to know what happened with Evelyn?'' ''Who's Evelyn? Wait you're just going to confuse me more, first question. Where am I?'' He looks at me startled. ''What do you mean? You know where you are!"

''If I did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be asking you that. If you can't answer that one how about this. Who are you and how do you know my name? If my name is.. Tris.'' ''I think you might still be in shock, you should get to bed.'' ''I don't need sleep I need answers, and it seems like nobody can here can answer them!'' ''Theres an empty cot over there if you don't want to sleep in the hospital.''

I sigh. But I still get into the bed and close my eyes. Tomorrow I need to find someone who can answer my questions. It's obviously not going to be him.

**There you go! End for this chapter, when will there be a little four+tris action you tell me? Not soon! Well kind of, Tris may have some plans for someone else. See you later! leave reviews! (Even if u possible despise it I don't care) :D (SORRY, that it's so short...)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Tobias

I lay down on my bed with my eyes closed but I am anything but asleep. Thousands of thoughts swirl in my head. I'm very confused by Tris's behavior. Especially how she slapped me, asked me who I was, where she was. I'm blaming it on shock but it's something more than that. Something happened in that room, something that affected her or did something. I close my eyes, willing sleep to come. Isn't there anybody that knows what happened that doesn't have their memory wiped away? I silently think ''Nita.'' There's a chance she might know what happened but I don't feel comfortable talking with her. Especially after she lied to me, ''It's for Tris.'' Thats all it takes to convince me. I decide to talk to her tomorrow before lunch. When I wake up the next day everyone is still asleep except for Tris who is gone. This worries me. With the way she's been acting who knows what happened to her or where she's gone. I rise and slip on my shoes. Walking out, I go to the main part and find her sitting on the side of the fountain. Somebody has emptied it all out of the water and the floor still seems wet. When I get close to her she looks up at me. ''I'm so confused.'' She whispers. It pains me to see her this way, and I need to find some way to lessen this for her. But I still don't know what's wrong. ''I'll answer any questions you have.'' She sighs. ''Not now, tomorrow, I feel.. drained.'' '' I know how she feels so I back off. ''I'll talk to you tomorrow.'' I walk back to the beds, close my eyes and try to think about nothing.

Finally lunch comes. I walk around trying to find Nita. She's at the same table that Tris, Christina, and Zeke is at in a wheelchair. I walk over put my plate down and whisper ''I need to talk to you.'' She looks at me funny but allows me to push her away. Once we're at a safe distance I say, ''Do you know anything about the memory serum?'' ''Why?'' ''Just tell me!'' ''Fine fine. My first idea was to steal the memory serum before I found out about the death serum. They said this memory serum was different. It would affect anybody extreme Divergence or not. They didn't know if there were other Divergents' as strong as Tris so they increased it as much as they could. That's all I know.'' She wheels away as the sinking feeling inside of me last night sinks even deeper.

So that's what happened. She got affected by the memory serum and what she's gone forever? I somehow can't bring myself to that conclusion. I walk to her table and sit down. Zeke and Christina are questioning her. ''What's my name?'' Christina says. Tris looks at her like she's from another world and in the condition she's in she might as well be. All they're going to do is get her more confused so I interrupt. ''Leave her alone. She's not going to remember you.'' They look at me quizzically. ''I'll explain it to you later." I try to make my way back to my bed after lunch but Christina and Zeke follow after me. They look as eager as I felt to find out what's wrong.

When we get there I sit on my bed. ''So what was that about?'' says Christina. ''We were trying to jog her memory.'' ''Jogging her memory won't help!'' I say raising my voice, my throat tight. ''She was affected by the memory serum.'' ''What are you talking about?'' Zeke says. Christina looks extremely doubtful. ''Maybe you don't remember, she's resistant to the serums.'' ''Not this one! They made the memory serum as powerful as it could get in case there were any other Divergent's like her.'' ''So her memory is completely gone?!" Christina's voice is rising increasingly in volume and alarm. I stand up. I want to be alone for a second. I walk out of the room. I feel like there is a huge void rapidly expanding inside of me and If I don't do something, anything, it will tear me in half.

**Still no four+tris moments that we all love so much. Well hold on tight!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tris

Today at lunch the girl who came out of the truck, I learned her name was Christina and another boy named Zeke were sitting at my table. All they did was ask me different questions like ''What's my name? What's his name? Are you divergent?'' I couldn't answer any of their questions so I just stayed silent. Tobias comes to our table and sits down. He looks at me with something that looks like.. sorrow. He tells them to leave me alone which is a relief. He looks like the type of person people listen to.

After lunch when he walks away with them I decide to walk around. After a while I get tired of just randomly walking around so I head back to the dormitories. I hear hushed voices right outside the door and something tells me I shouldn't be eavesdropping but the way they talk compels me to stay.

They mention something called memory serum, Divergent, and my memory being completely gone. Then Tobias stands up and starts walking towards the door. I quickly and quietly run down the hall and peer out. He's standing by himself with his hands covering his face. Something pushes me to comfort him and talk to him but I ignore it and push it down. I need to find someone to answer my questions.

I decide that the people back in the dormitory might be able to so I'll start there. When I walk in they're both sitting on a bed quietly talking. I hear the name ''Uriah'' mentioned and something about ''unplugging''. They stop talking after I walk in.

''Hey Tris'' says Christina. ''Hi, listen I have a couple of questions I was hoping you could answer." The next time she speaks her voice is cracked but she clears her throat, ''Sure.'' ''Ok well first where am I and how did I get here?'' They both look at each other. ''That's going to be very hard and complicated to explain, do you have any other questions?'' ''Yeah, who is the blond girl that first found me? She seems really familiar.'' This time Zeke answers. ''Her name is Cara. Wait, did you say she seems familiar?'' ''Umm yeah, a lot of things seem familiar here. It's like it's right in my grasp but I can't reach it.''

They look at each other again. Did I say something wrong? ''I think I'm going to go to sleep before dinner if that's okay with you guys.'' ''Uh yeah.'' says Christina, ''Zeke and I have some things to discuss anyway. Oh by the way have you seen Tobias?'' ''No he was walking away from here when I last saw him.'' ''Okay thanks.''

They walk out seeming a little bit.. excited. I hesitate before slipping under the covers. When I wake up again nobody is here except for a boy that seems as old as me. He's tall with dark shiny hair and wide green eyes. The word handsome comes to my mind but I push it down not knowing what is wrong with me. He looks at me and says dinner is in five minutes, but I decide to see if I can get anything out of him. I walk up to him and say ''I have a uh question.'' He seems a little startled but says go ahead. ''Do you know where we are?'' ''Well this place is called the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, I'm still learning about it myself.'' ''Ok, wait you don't know where we are either?'' ''No I don't remember anything.''

For some reason relief floods through me knowing I'm not the only one without a clue. ''Really? So you don't have your memory either?'' ''No, I have no idea what happened.'' A bell rings signaling dinner. ''If you don't mind can I talk to you about this during dinner? I would really like to know what happened to me.'' He smiles. ''Yeah that's fine, but I'm not sure I'll be able to answer all of your questions.'' ''I tried talking to the other people here but all they did was make it more confusing, I'm not sure if they're trying to help or not.'' ''Well they've helped explain a lot of things to me, I'm sure they can help you.'' I return the smile. "What's your name?" I ask. "Peter." he says. "Tris." "Nice to meet you Tris." He extends a hand and I shake it. He stands up and we walk together towards dinner.

**Whattt? What is this some peter and tris thing!? OH GODS NO That was probably your reaction, well don't worry, that's like the worst ship ever in my opinion. (Well I guess there could be worse. *shudder* much worse.) anyway don't worry! Four+tris will be coming soon, presently, maybe... You'll see. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tobias

I make my plate and wait for Tris to come. Christina, Zeke, and I have planned to try and test Tris to try and remember anything. I spot her walking in with.. of all people Peter.

They walk very close to each other, talking and smiling. I feel something wither and die inside of me. They both make plates and sit down next to each other, a little too close in my opinion. Christina immediately starts talking. ''Ok Tris, we have something to help you remember anything that you can.'' She looks at Peter who nods encouragingly and I feel a flare of jealousy.

Just like I did with Tris and Matthew but this time only bigger. ''Ok go ahead.'' she says. ''So let's say that someone lied they wouldn't be being very _ like?'' She looks confused. ''Umm honest?'' ''Well yes but what's another word for honest?'' ''Truthful.'' ''Not what were looking for. Think hard!'' ''Sincere?'' Christina whacks her hand on her forehead. ''Ok that didn't work try this one. When you're selfish you're not being _ like?'' This time I see a spark ignite in her eyes. She blurts out ''Abnegation!'' then looks around. ''Sorry, I don't know where that word came from. It just seemed so'' ''Familiar?'' Christina cuts her off and gives me a victorious smile.

Tris just looks at her funny and goes back to talking with Peter. So there might be a way to help Tris regain her memory. Just then Nita sits down next to me, touching my arm. ''It's hopeless.'' she mutters quietly to me so no one else is her. Tris looks at Nita funny and I thought I saw jealously flicker on her face but the next moment it's gone. We ask her different questions throughout the afternoon. ''What's another word for peaceful? How many serums are there?'' Some seem to help her while others just make her more confused.

3 days past and while she knows the answers to some questions there's, nothing significant that's happening. The only thing that's changing is her relationship with Peter. They walk and talk to each other frequently; I'm worried about something happening between the two of them? What if she doesn't regain her memory? I'll be forced to watch her fall in love with Peter. Then it hits me. ''Of course!'' I just need her to fall back in love with me. I remember all the times when our love for each other conquered anything that had come between us and I know this will help her. I try to remember how we fell in love with each other.

I can't really throw knives at her head this time. I remember all the things we did that brought us closer together. Climbing the Ferris wheel, going through my fear landscape. All the things we did I won't be able to do any of that again, and she won't be able to remember it. I see Nita and walk up to her. "Is there any way to reverse the serum?'' Immediately she answers ''No not that I know of.'' I get the feeling that she is lying to me but brush it away for now. ''Maybe you should just leave Tris alone. I don't think she'll ever recover her memory. You need to move on'' I feel enraged and I think for a fleeting moment to punch her when she walks away. What if she's right though? I've been trying to convince myself that I can get her memory back, but what if it's gone forever. I imagine a world, my world without her. In it I am cold and lonely and bleak. I am unable to live without her light in my life.


	6. Chapter 6: Tris

I feel like I have grown closer to Peter. We relate which has drawn us together. I feel like I can tell him anything and he will understand.

Last night I dreamt I was walking through what looked like a small town. All the houses were grey and close together. There was a bunch of people dressed in grey clothing walking around. I stopped at a certain house and stepped inside. There was a man and woman who looked strangely familiar smiling at me. They walked up to me and the woman grabbed my arm. ''It's okay Beatrice.'' she whispered. ''Everything will come back.'' Just as I was about to ask her a question I woke up, disappointed. I have no idea why but it made me want to cry.

I was sitting on my bed tying my shoes when Peter walks in. He walked up to me and sat down next to me avoiding eye contact. ''Is everything alright?'' I asked. He coughs and looks up at me. ''Tris, I wanted to ask you something.'' ''Yeah'' I said. I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me?'' ''Like alone? On a date?'' ''Umm yeah.'' Multiple feelings rush through me mostly excitement, but a strange feeling that I can't put into words, almost like a grudge against him. I have no idea where it came from so I ignore it. ''Sure, I would love to!'' I blushed. ''What time?'' ''How about eight?'' ''That sounds great! I'll see you then.'' He walks out of the room smiling secretly.

Christina walks in past him. "What's his deal?" she says looking at me. ''Peter asked me on a date.'' I replied. She starts laughing, a little too much in my opinion. ''I wish I was there to see that!" she gasps out between breaths. ''And I said yes.'' I continue. She slowly stops laughing and looks at me like I'm crazy. ''What?'' ''I said yes to him.'' I repeated. ''Why would you say that?'' The shock in her voice with a hint of anger confuses me, and immediately puts me on the defensive. ''Why wouldn't I say yes? He's the only one here who is actually nice to me and doesn't interrogate me every time I see him.'' She shakes her head at me incredulously. ''You better not tell Tobias.'' ''I can do and tell who ever I want it's not like it's a secret or something!" I'm angry now at who though I'm not sure.

She just looks at me in a new way, almost with hopelessness in her eyes. ''I'll help you get ready then.'' Now I stare at her but slowly accept her help. ''Good.'' is all I say. ''Let me get some stuff to help you then.'' She reaches underneath her bed and pulls out a small black bag and some folded dresses. I get dressed first, in a backless, spaghetti strapped dress and pointy high heels. She then does my makeup. After its all done I look myself over in the mirror. ''Not bad.'' I mutter to myself.

Christina just quietly walks out still shaking her head. I check the clock on the wall and see it's only 7:55 so with 5 minutes to kill, I decide to sit next to the empty fountain and wait. Walking there I see Tobias. He has a troubled look on his face but brightens when he sees me. For some reason looking at him makes my heart race so I look away, bashful, glad he doesn't know. He walks up to me and asks ''Where are you going all dressed up?'' He sounds hopeful, like it might include him. I shatter his hopes by saying, ''I have a date with Peter tonight at 8.''

His face takes on a expression so hateful that I can only describe it as rage. He almost jumps up and storms into the dormitory. Just then Peter appears. I check a clock and see it's 7:58. ''You're a bit early.'' I pretend to complain. He just smiles offering his arm, I take it and he leads me somewhere. ''Close your eyes.'' I'm afraid for some reason but does as he says.

He leads me into a dark room brightened only by candlelight. Theres only one table and on it I see food probably taken from the cafeteria. I smile to myself. ''All this for me?'' I tease. ''Nothing but the best food taken from only the finest cafeteria they had to offer.'' We both smile. We sit down and he serves me. Once were both served we start to talk. I start by asking him how he thought of this idea and he starts to tell me. But there's this deep feeling in my gut, and Peter, the dinner, the date itself. Its all wrong.

I breathe sharply as multiple images flash through my head. Climbing a Ferris wheel with Tobias, laughing with Tobias, kissing Tobias, protecting Tobias, and just loving Tobias. I scream ''TOBIAS!'' as loud as I can. Peter looks at me startled and shocked. Just as Tobias bursts through the door my eyes close and I black out.


End file.
